


Home Date with Football

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geno is footballer, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid and Geno have one day off during their season.Sid would like to try football and Geno wants to train a little and he ask Sid if he want to play with him.It's a great moment to do one date at home while playing football.Take place between "They are ready for face everything" and "The Captains In Love"





	Home Date with Football

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Eafay70 it's for you this story, i have saw that you were not totally okay so i wanted to cheer you up

Lots of people chirped Sid because he have an ice rink and because he was hockey obsess, but he is not the only one, Geno have one goal frame and little stadium of football in his garden.  
Geno told him that he can train a little with this field and it’s good for kids when he hosts the dinner for the team (since he is captain), he had everything for play football.  
It reminds Sid about what he have in his home for the ice rink, it’s just incredible how they are the same and compatible with each other.

Geno have tried hockey and he was one okay player, he felt a little weird about it because he would have been a good player, maybe drafted by Penguins and they would have played together, but he is okay that his boyfriend is one wonderful football player and one awesome captain.  
He feels lucky to be with him, every day he can’t stop thinking that he is lucky to have him, he loves spend time with him, waking up with him.

And he can’t wait to bring him for family skate. Sometimes he wonders if football have stuff like this with family and if they have done, he will be with Geno. 

While he was doing breakfast he looked at the football field and he was wondering if they could play football together, he really wanted to try football with him.  
He really loves football now. And knew the difference between offsides and also the yellow and red card, especially red card where they are out of the field and suspended for the next game. It's was not like with Hockey where they go in penalty box.  


When Geno wakes up and that he saw Sid wearing his training shirt he feels happy and possessive that he have Sid and that he is happy.  
He decides to wear one of the jersey of Sid and kiss him.

“Hello, you had one nice night ?” ask Geno

“Always with you,” said Sid while smiling

They eat their breakfast and Geno knew he had to train a little

“Do you want to do football with me?” ask Geno

“You are sure ?”

“Yes of course, so you will try football and maybe we could play together if one day we are invited to one charity game or for family football with the team”

“You think so ?”

“Yes”

Sid is still amazed by this, by everything about Geno and him.  
When they were in the garden, Sid began to think about how in the future how their house would be.  
Because he wants so much a future with him, he doesn’t want to live without him.

They begun to have fun where they scored in one empty goal, for Sid it’s was not easy but he learns thanks to Geno and he is a fast learner.  
Then they decide to score against each other

“We will use one ball who is not so heavy for your hand” say Geno to Sid

Because Geno doesn’t wanted to injury Sid or what…

“Do you know that be one goalie for lots of sport is kinda one of my dream/fantasy”

“It’s awesome”

And Sid is kinda one okay goalkeeper and he is really competitive where he want to be the best.

“If one day you stop hockey you can be one goalkeeper” say, Geno

Sid was smiling and blushing, then it’s was the turn of Geno to stop goal unfortunately for him it’s was better that he is the striker.

Then Geno say “I want one revenge, we do 1vs1 I want to pass you” 

“Do you think you will arrive ?”

“We will see and it’s my element”

At one moment of their 1vs1 Geno pass Sid and Sid wanted to reach him, they fall on the grass where their faces meet, they smile at each other and they kiss.

“I love you, Sid”

“I love you too Geno, so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you will have multiples fics about this verse, because i have too many ideas for them.


End file.
